csilasvegasfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Stokes
Nicholas Stokes Biographical information Born''August 18, 1975'' Age''44'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' * Las Vegas, Nevada (Formerly) * San Deigo (Currently) Alias'' * Nick * Nicky * Stokes '' Height'' 5'11'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Brown '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''George Eads'' Occupation Job'' Crime Scene Investigator Rank'' * CSI level 1 (Formerly) * CSI level 2 (Formerly) * CSI level 3 (Formerly) * Nightshift Assistant Supervisor (Formerly) * Lab Director (Currently) '' Specialty''Hair and Fiber Analysis; Entomology'' Family informationn Family members'' * Bill Stokes (Father) * Jillian Stokes (Mother) * Gil Grissom (Father-In-Law) * Sara Sidle (Mother-In-Law) * Gil Grissom Jr. (Husband) * Daniel Stokes (Son) * Christian Stokes (Son) * Adeline Stokes (Daughter) * Sam (Pet) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 3 (Formerly) * Lab Director, San Diego Police Department (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Stokes Family *Grissom Family *Las Vegas Team '' Nicholas "Nick" Stokes is a former Crime Scene Investigator at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was promoted assistant CSI Supervisor to Catherine Willows who became Supervisor after Grissom left. After D.B. Russell arrived, Nick was demoted; Julie Finlay has now succeeded his position. In "The End Game" (Season 15, Episode 18), Nick left Las Vegas when he was named the Director of the San Diego PD Crime Lab. Physical Appearance During Season 6 episodes A Bullet Runs Through It (Part 1 and 2) and Dog Eat Dog, Nick had an ill-advised mustache, but soon got rid of it. Despite the ill-advisery of his moustache, it made his character look more rogue and scary to suspects. He is seen throughout the series with dark hair that always stays relatively short and spiky. During Season 6, he also had some messy greaser hair. During early episodes of Season 5, 7 and 11 and late episodes of Season 9, he had a shaved head. During Season 14, he grew a beard. He is of average height and has a slim but muscular build. This comes through whenever he is chasing a suspect. In seasons 13 and 14, Nick has bulked up, but still keeps his fitness and speed when it comes to chasing down suspects. Personality Nick has a natural empathy with the people affected by the crimes he investigates. Other members of the team believe that it is better to maintain an emotional distance. This difference in outlook is a source of much comment and occasionally raised voices. Nick is chivalrous; while interviewing two girls at a wedding, he took off his jacket and gave it one of the interviewees, ending up with the victim's blood on his shirt. (Rashomama) Nick can become emotional under intense stress: he nearly cried when being held at gunpoint (Who Are You?), broke down and was on the verge of committing suicide when buried alive in a glass coffin (Grave Danger), and broke down once again in when discussing the death of the victim with Raymond Langston, and how he should have seen the danger signs over the year he had known her, and done something to prevent it (Turn, Turn, Turn).'' '' After he was shot in the left shoulder by Jekyll, when standing off against Alex McCann, he not only emptied the magazine of his gun, but proceeded to scarcely reload, he was eventually calmed by Catherine. Nick changed after he was buried alive. ("Grave Danger") He lost his temper and physically grabbed and intimidated a suspect he believed had knowledge of where a young girl was hidden. ("Gum Drops") Afterwards, Sara told Nick that she believed that six months ago, he wouldn't have lost control in the room with the suspect like that. Nick suffers emotional scars as the show goes on, aforementioned traumas caused changes, making him one of, if not the most traumatized CSIs of the three continuities. He appears extremely softhearted. In Season 13 episode 5, Nick got very close with a German Shepard he was working with to solve the murder of the dog's owner, with Nick adopting the dog at the end of the episode. Sometimes bringing him in the lab. Abilities Nick specializes in hair and fiber analysis. After Grissom left, Nick starts taking classes to become the lab's new "bug guy." Early Life Nick seems to have had a very close relationship with his father, Bill Stokes, as they had nicknames for each other, Pancho for Nick and Cisco for Bill, most likely from the famous TV show, "The Cisco Kid" It is seen that he is very protective about his mother, but definitely not a mother's boy. Nick's father, Bill Stokes, is a judge. ("Grave Danger") His mother, Jillian Stokes, is a lawyer, and Nick is the youngest of seven children, at least one of whom is male. ("Revenge is Best Served Cold") Nick is from Austin, Texas, where he grew up playing football. Bloodsport Nick Mentions in Season 13 Episode 5 ("Play Dead") that he grew up with dogs as a child. When he was nine years old, Nick had a traumatic experience, most likely molestation, at the hands of a last-minute replacement babysitter. He never told anyone until 2001, when he confided in Catherine Willows in episode 203, Overload. Because of this Nick has trouble investigating crimes against children. Nick's alma mater is Texas A&M University. He was a member of a fraternity and is familiar with fraternity hazing, as he tells a fraternity member in the fourth episode, Pledging Mr. Johnson' Stokes spent his first three years out of college in the Dallas police force, then transferred to the Dallas crime lab, spending one year as CSI Level 1 before transferring to the Las Vegas crime lab. Season Five Grave Danger, Part 1 Nick was nearly killed when he was incapacitated using ether, put inside an acrylic glass coffin and buried underground while an installed web camera provided visuals of his plight to his coworkers who were initially helpless to save him. Grave Danger, Part 2 It turned out Nick was the target of an attack on the CSI team by a man whose daughter was implicated in a murder case. The deathtrap culminated when fire ants entered Nick's coffin and attacked him. Although Nick was in horrific agony in this ordeal, the ants gave Gil Grissom (who is an insect expert) a vital clue that allowed the team to determine his location. The box was also rigged with Semtex explosive. Thus informed, Nick's coworkers rushed to his rescue and managed to save him from the brink of death. Season Nine In the season 9 premiere, For Warrick, Nick is shown to remain calm and composed upon learning of Warrick's death. However, later, when confronting a wounded Undersheriff McKeen—Warrick's killer—the undersheriff goads an increasingly angry Nick into attempting to shoot him as well. Jim Brass hears a shot fired and arrives on the scene to find McKeen still alive and wounded, and a once-again calm Nick stating coldly that "he missed." In "The Grave Shift", after Catherine turned down the offer to move into Grissom's now-vacant office, she offered it to Nick—who accepted after some thought. He in turn decided to share the office space with Greg Sanders and Riley Adams, who are shown unpacking alongside him. Additionally, Grissom's infamous fetal pig in a jar has been placed in there as well, by Hodges. Season Ten Family Affair Nick is promoted to Assistant Supervisor on the Grave Yard shift after Sara advises Catherine that she needs a number two. Nick is also seen dealing with tarantulas, and is shown taking Grissom's old tarantula under his care. Meat Jekyll Nick was shot with a shotgun by Dr. Jekyll. He played dead on the floor until he was able to pick his gun off the floor, and then he killed Jekyll with a series of tightly grouped shots to his chest. Season Twelve Homecoming Nick meets Jeffrey McKeen again when he is connected to a triple murder. When he turns out to have corrupt cops inside the LVPD on his payroll, the dawning internal investigation brings up memories of Warrick's death for Nick, who announces to Greg and Sara that he intends to quit. Season Thirteen Karma to Burn Having quit the lab, Nick decides to celebrate by getting drunk outside of a liquor store, only to end up in jail after an altercation between him and two police officers. Sara finds Nick and asks him how many beers he's had tonight. She tells him he can quit tomorrow if he still wants to, but not tonight. After working with the team, he manages to rescue Kaitlyn Russell from Paul Kimball, a police officer on McKeen's payroll. Nick then decides that he wishes to stay with the team again and is welcomed back. Relationships Nick is usually affable and gets along with his co-workers. He considered co-worker Warrick Brown a very good friend. Nick is extremely close and is romantically involved with Gil Grissom Jr.. Both are self-described "Science jocks" and are the most socially members of the team. While at times both have expressed more than a hint of interest in the other romantically, it is not until the second season that they are definitely shown to be involved. In third season episodes, he continues to be involved with Gil Grissom Jr, but instead of keeping the relationship a secret from others in the lab, they showed it, not afraid of the repercussions that could have both their careers. Nick trusts Gil Jr. intimately (Fallen Idols''). In Season four he proposes to Gil Jr. who accepts and they get married in the season finale. In season five premier Nick and Gil Jr. come back from their honeymoon, Gil Jr. changes his name tag from Grissom to Stokes since he took Nick's last name. Later in season 6 Sofia Curtis agrees and surrogates Nick and Gil Jr's. children. In season thirteen, Gil Jr. and Nick adopted a police dog named Sam. After Warrick died, Nick put together a college fund for his son. (Turn, Turn, Turn) He also often jokes and laughs with Greg Sanders even when the rookie CSI was still working as a lab technician. He often flirts with and teases Sara Sidle which highlights their relaxed friendship. He shares a good-natured relationship with former supervisor Gil Grissom, almost that of father and son, or mentor and apprentice. When Raymond Langston, the newest and least-experienced member of the team, joined the team, Nick acted as his right-hand man, giving him tips and helping with investigations. Though he is not often seen with Conrad Ecklie, the former day shift supervisor, their relationship is a bumpy one. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Stokes Family Category:Grissom Family Category:Males